List of SEDEF ranks
The following lists a comparative of SEDEF member nation ranks and insignias. A code based on the NATO rank scale was instituted in 2010. Army Army enlisted/non-officer ranks Army officer ranks Navy Navy enlisted/non-officer ranks Navy officer ranks Air force By country Brunant In Brunant enlisted or non-commissioned ranks are titled non-officer ranks, the only such formal occurrence in any military. 18th century The oldest-used markers to distinguish ranks in the Royal Guard date to the Franco-Brunanter War. Prior to that the adornment of the uniform symbolized the difference between ranks. In 1755 the first standard ranks were introduced, which included Infantier, Bombardier or Cavalier as the lowest, followed by Korporaal, Sergeant and Adjutant. Officer ranks were Luitenant, Kapitein, Generaal and Kapitein-Generaal. The rank of Marshal of the Guard was revived for Philip Eckstein following the war, last having been posthumously awarded in 1664. Rank insignias for junior non-officers were gold-trimmed blue-grey felt lozenges and for senior non-officers the same but silver-trimmed. Junior officers had a silver-plate crown insignia, senior officers had a silver-plate crown within a wreath. Philip Eckstein, as marshal, was authorized the use of a brass senior officer's insignia. These ranks were worn on the lower part of the sleeve. On the other hand, Owen Halsey MacLellan used six gold embroidered hollow bars on each sleeve as marshal in 1814. 19th century In 1854 the rank insignias were overhauled to make each one specific to a rank. Infanteers, Bombardiers and Cavaliers' lozenge ranks now had either a small brass sword, cannon or sabre badge affixed. Corporals kept the plain blue/gold badge, Sergeants had green lozenge and warrant officers a red one. Lieutenants and captains now used one or two felt bars, respectively, generals a brass crown and Captain-Generals a brass crown in wreath. World Wars The current ranks were adopted in 1900, with twelve total ranks plus marshal instead of the previous eight. Chevron ranks were introduced that year as well, and Warrant Major rank consisted of a large crown. Junior officers up to Commandant used one to three bars, and Major through General one to three stylized stars. The introduction of olive drab green uniforms in 1906 saw non-officer ranks apart from Warrant Major placed in the shoulder. In the late 1930s the insignia overwent a minor redesign, including the design of the chevrons. Non-officer ranks were moved from the shoulder to now a single rank placed in the front of the chest. Frederick Schiller's exceptional promotion to Marshal saw him use the three-starred general's rank topped by a crown. Private's rank WWI.png|Private rank, World War I Captain's rank WWI.png|Captain rank, World War I First Sergeant Rank WWII.png|Sergeant Rank, World War II Lieutenant rank WWII.png|Lieutenant Rank, World War II Modern period An updated rank design and structure was introduced in 1954. The ranks of bombardier/infantier/cavalier were all replaced with the generic private of non-combat soldiers. All officer ranks were now topped by a crown and the marshal rank set at two crossed batons topped by a crown (though has never been worn) and in 1980 camouflage ranks came into use. The current rank design was introduced in 1991, following the Gulf War, more along the pattern of Western European uniforms, eliminating the barred ranks. In 2017 it was announced the old star designs would be adopted for junior officers. 1990s desert sergeant camouflage rank.png|Gulf War sergeant rank 1991-pattern 1st Sergeant rank.png|1991-pattern 1st Sergeant rank Libertas Patriam Strasland In Strasland the Chefsergent and Chefkvartermester (marines and naval equivalent to sergeant-major) is not a rank but an appointment to the most senior Seniorsergent and Kvartermester, respectively. Likewise, Personalechef and Flådechef (equivalent to chief of staff/the navy) are appointments to the most senior General and Admiral. This is considered a "lateral promotion"; while the holders of the position are entitled to be referred to as such, they do not change rank nor receive any pay raise. It is de-facto a position of primus inter pares Notes and references Category:Lists Category:Military Category:SEDEF Category:Military ranks